The Ambush
by Karin Serendipity
Summary: KibaIno. Character Deaths. "Ino, stay strong throughout this mission." Kiba instructed. Ino nodded. "Just don't die."


**The Ambush**

Kiba held the kunai in his right hand, the cold metal was in his grip and it felt deadly. I was scared that it was going to commit murder, not him, but the kunai. I pressed my back to his, examining the cold, dark room, that was supposed to be the ballroom of this run-down mansion, and I pulled out my own cold metal murderer. Kiba lunged forward and I stepped back, I avoided most attacks but not this one, this one was poised about my shoulder blade and I tried to counter it, with no avail, I saw it coming and I gasped. Kiba was suddenly in front of me. I pressed my back to the cold wall now and I cowered there, as I saw Pein lung at Kiba.

"No!" I yelled-the word burst from my lungs. Kiba looked over at me examining me, the wrong move. I gasped-all too late. Pein stabbed Kiba, in the heart and he was bleeding profusely. I gasped again and I flinched as Pein kicked him away. Konan was suddenly in front of me. "Kiba! Do not die! I'll be there in a matter of seconds!" I yelled throwing a shaky punch at Konan. "Get yourself together, Ino…" I whispered as Konan smiled at me, they were not even trying half as hard as they could have been, our death would be easy.

Kiba got up, I was wrong about where the kunai was lodged it was below his heart, way below, it was not even a vital part, although tragically close. "Ino, pay attention!" He yelled and I took his advice. Konan stood in front of me and Pein to the left of Kiba, there was no way I could use mind transfer, and mind destruction was almost as risky. Why couldn't Shikamaru have found us? I frowned and then pouted, why was I so dependent on other people, even my technique is dependent on another person helping me, so that it will be one hundred percent accurate like Tenten's weapon skill?

"Hey guys, do you roger? We demand back up!" I yelled into my communication device. I heard static and the most heavenly voice at that moment, because they had answered me. I jumped at the sound of a voice actually talking to me and Kiba turned to exchange a look.

"We are practically there, stay alive." Neji said, more like ordered and I flinched at the sharpness of his voice. I heard several voices talk at once, which that was the reason that I had turned that damned contraption off, and it stayed off for a couple hours. I turned it back off and then I grabbed another kunai. As I grabbed it a kunai was thrown towards me, I narrowly dodged it letting it hit the wall, then the floor with a clatter.

Tenten entered behind Neji. Neji's byukugan was focused on Pein and then they slowly met Konan's then they swiftly turned to the hazel eyes behind him, then they locked with sharp eyes then my blue eyes. I nodded to Neji and Tenten and then I resumed a defensive stance. Tenten pulled out a scroll and summoned a katana; I watched as she, needing no help from Neji threw several shureken at Pein and then dodging four that came her way. Neji threw Tenten a pleading glance, then came to my aide, striking a Hyuuga pose in front of me ready for an attack. A weapon flew past and intertwined its way around Konan's body. I looked over in that direction and was surprised to see Matsuri accompanied with Gaara. Gaara stood there tall and proud. I threw a kunai at the trapped Konan, she broke free and the kunai bounced by my feet.

I watched Tenten's eyes met Neji's and Neji's met Tenten's. I watched the furry pass between them, I watched the passion, and I watched the hatred. I sent a glance Kiba's way and Kiba returned it with a soft, caring glance that said 'stay safe.' I watched in horror as our first teammate fall. I gasped and then tensed up. Matsuri lay motionless on the floor a pool of blood surrounding her, a kunai dug in her back. Gaara's eyes met mine, then they met the body, then they met the floor. Several thoughts about Matsuri flew through my head; it was all the sadness I could conjure in this place filled with fear. I pictured her smiling, that day when Sai painted her; I pictured her wedding, and her two wonderful, beautiful children. I blinked back tears and I then hurled two more kunai at the enemy.

Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, and Shino entered the room. I did not want my team to be in here, I did not want them to die like Matsuri, poor beautiful, Matsuri. Shikamaru's eyes met my and he sighed, same for the other three. Temari smirked at me and then jumped back hugging the wall. I heard her from the other side of the room. "I can't fight close distance, Shikamaru-If I try I could hurt and/or kill the other people in here. I don't know what to do, you need to inform me." She told him. I nodded to myself, some people were dependent because they had to be, and it was a part of them.

I watched as Temari's eyes met Shikamaru's then they met the body of the girl who once was Matsuri. She gasped and covered her mouth and turquoise eyes met teal. Gaara nodded to Temari and Temari stayed against the wall now in shock. Neji threw Shikamaru a look that I could not see, I only saw Shikamaru nod in approval or in knowledge. Choji came to my side and Neji went to Tenten, and once again, he was cool, calm Neji. I sighed as Choji and Kiba now stood in front of me, I was safe. I winced as the second of our friends fell. This stung me hard, Shikamaru fell, a kunai was buried deep in his chest and a few shuriken were in his chest. I winced looking at the blood; I winced at the sound that ran through the space. "Shikamaru! I am going to kill you bastards! "Temari's voice was harsh and evil, filled with venom; she spit the words at them.

Tenten spared one look at Temari before being hit with a kunai, she turned at the right second and it hit her arm. She pulled it out immediately and then she pushed Neji out of the way of more oncoming weapons. They clattered onto the floor and Tenten sighed in relief when she saw that Neji had no scratches. Temari was enraged and nobody was surprised that she was the third one down. Still it was hard to see our friends on the floor-dead.

The next one to fall was Choji, poor person was only trying to block Tenten, and he saved Tenten's life. Neji tried to block her, but he was across the room, away from Tenten, so far the strongest stayed standing. I was breathing heavily and attacking clones, thousands of clones. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Gaara move to the left, clearly the wrong move. Gaara took several senbon to the heart. He fell with a loud thud. I cringed and tears sprang to my eyes, then out of the other corner Shino fell having the same ending as Gaara. The tears started falling down my face dramatically.

Neji did rotation protecting the last four of us. I smiled- maybe we would win… Neji spun out of the way from oncoming kunai. "Neji!" I yelled and his head snapped back to look at me and I pointed at Tenten, Tenten was bent and clearly in pain. I gasped as Neji ran to Tenten and shoved her towards me. When I did not accept her, he moved her even closer. I took her and began healing her side. Her head snapped up even before anything happened. Neji had kunai and senbon inches from his chest and several coming to his blind spot.

They hit him and Tenten screamed, then curled in a ball. "I wasn't there to cover his blind spot, now he's dead. " She muttered crawling over to his body-he was still alive barely. Her lips met his and then her hands frantically scaled his body searching for some way of helping. I started to let more tears come. I could not help but to cry this was the saddest thing I had witnessed. Tenten sobbed over his body and I saw him closing his eyes. I frowned deeply. Pein walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair, I looked away as he tortured her, her screams pierced my ears and they rang in the still air. Kiba and I stood frozen listening to Tenten's pleas and screams. She would probably have the worst fate.

Her voice became a soft whimper and then disappeared altogether. I sighed as the voice disappeared. I saw the evil glint in Pein's eyes as he turned to Kiba, in one swift motion Kiba was lying on the ground. I stared in horror, as Konan stood then expressionless as Pein came towards him. I tried to scream but could not. I could not even move. Pein hit me in the head and I collapsed, the world going black.

---

I woke up several moments later- Pein and Konan were gone. Nowhere, it was difficult to move and I slowly moved towards Kiba. I wanted to see him again before I died. He was breathing and he turned to face me. "Ino, you are still so beautiful. I love you, baby girl." Kiba said. I smiled weakly. I grabbed his hand and brushed his hair from his eyes once I had reached them. I noticed that the people I thought were dead-were in a state like Kiba, except for Neji, Tenten, Choji, Gaara, and Shino. Matsuri looked at me, fear in her round, black eyes. Temari was crying over by Shikamaru, then her teal eyes met my aqua ones and she moved so she could talk.

"What are we going to do? Shikamaru and I are still alive…" Temari trailed off and I gasped at a sharp pain in my side. "Can't you heal yourself then us?" She asked and I shook my head. She stared at me with a new glint to her hopeless eyes; hatred-she hated me because I was useless.

"Anyone else alive?" I asked. I wanted to know, I wanted everyone to answer. Kiba squeezed my hand signaling that he was alive. I was shaking from pain and fear; this was the worst situation that I had ever been in. Matsuri groaned signaling she was and had been alive. I tried to move again but my belt was caught. "Kiba, I'm stuck…" I whispered and everybody heard. "I want to heal you guys, maybe, if I just..." They all sighed and looked down at the ground. Nobody heard the silent approach; Matsuri's shriek was something we all heard. She pleaded and begged and screamed for mercy, everyone looked away not wanting to see her demise, then the building was silent except for footsteps crossing the room. I heard a gasp from Temari as whoever did something. Then I heard Temari begging.

"Take me and let him live, oh, please, oh, please." She cried and soon she was silenced too. I shivered in cold space and Kiba pulled me to him and kissed me. My belt came free and I tried to heal or do something but I barely had chakra, the kiss he held me in was passionate, his tears were on our lips and they mingled with mine, he released me and I turned my head seeing the person in a different view, "Madara." I sputtered. I heard him approaching me from the back and then I felt something insert itself quickly into my spine and the world went black for the last time. The edges frayed then came closer to the middle I tried to hold on, my scream didn't help the object again was inserted into my spine and I writhed with unimaginable pain. I clutched onto Kiba's hand as tightly as possible and then I knew that the edges were collapsing and this was the last time they would, I felt the warm crimson liquid on my back, then I felt nothing.

--2,014 words.

**Another part of our competition, there is only one more after this one…**

**These rules were:**

**-KibaIno**

**-as close as 2,000 words as possible.**

**Read and Review, help me win! If you liked it at least.**


End file.
